Children of Fate
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Sequel to Soul Stealer. Inuyasha and Kagome's children and what happens when Kagome takes on the position as priestess. See Intro for summary.
1. Intro

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

* * *

_Intro_

Sigh. Right, new story – though I really should get on top of my others. _Town Beyond The Horizon_ chapter will be done soon, fingers crossed, and _Plea of a Fading Soul_ – but _Reflections In Your Tears_ will wait awhile, because I have writers block for it, heh.

I gotta wait till my first Inuyasha manga comes out of the garage (don't ask!) so I can write up _Volume One_ chapters. Apart from that, here is Children of Fate – the sequel to Soul Stealer. You have to read that first to understand this.

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome (you'll see later on), Sesshin and Rinmaru are mine.

* * *

_Summary_

After Kagome accepted the position of priestess at Kaede's village, she had no idea that things were just about to get ugly. Her lucky streak really had ended – being used up at her wedding, she guessed. Kagome had never been so happy when she walked down that aisle with Inuyasha, especially with Sango, Miroku and Shippo at her side, but when the children were born her world was thrown into chaos. No, not one baby – twins.

Not that Kagoyasha and Inuome were bad kids but suddenly because of _whose_ kids they were Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves under a barrage of attacks – and with Inuyasha now being a vulnerable human, what kind of fight could they give?

Will the gang finally defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel while still preserving their families? Will Inuyasha win back his demon soul from a trader in the mountains – does he even still _want_ it? And will Sesshoumaru actually settle down and put his feud with his brother aside?

With the next generation, there comes a whole new journey. Inuome finds love, and Kagoyasha discovers a girl who is not all she seems… a mysterious wolf-hanyou who watches him from the shadows…  
Sit back, relax, and read. For you are now in the world of the Inuyasha-tachi and their children of fate…

* * *

_Dedicated to..._

**Dedicated to Ashleigh B – wuvs you!**


	2. The Kids Are All Right

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Prepare for the list of characters that belong to me: Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome (you'll understand eventually, she's not the one you think she is), Sesshin and Rinmaru.  
Oh and Ryuko, but he's only in it briefly for this chapter – think of him like Royakan (can you remember those episodes back) except bear-like.  
Think you can remember all that? I'll be damned if I can.

Heh. Stole the chapter title from _Blue Monday_'s first book, oops! I tell you, it was subconscious…then I realised and had to put this note in.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**The Kids Are All Right

_Inuome and Kagoyasha are sixteen, Sesshin is fifteen…_

Kagome was stood at the gates to her village, bow in hand. The night was quiet – a thousand eyes seemed to be watching her, guiding her towards what was her destiny. She ignored them and kept her eyes focused on the forest before her, gripping her bow tighter with every moment that passed.

She wasn't afraid, just grimly aware of her own stupidity. She knew that she should have woken Inuyasha – but what would he have done? Yelled at her to go back inside the house, let him handle it. She'd had enough of being thrown aside, as if she were a china doll he had to protect. She wasn't _that_ fragile.

Inuyasha was a human now, they both knew it. But he was still trying to deny himself, act like the half-demon he was.  
Kagome gritted her teeth. "I know you're out there," she breathed, pulling an arrow from the holdall on her back.

She could sense the dark aura heading at a tremendous speed towards the village. As Kagome had aged, so had her powers grown stronger. She was now thirty-two – still in her prime as she liked to remind herself, and still beautiful. The compliments came every day, no matter whether she was in the future or the Sengoku Jidai.

Not that beauty would save her now. The demon was closing in on the village, homing in on where he knew the children he was seeking lived. He planned on snapping their necks, one… two… three. An easy job for someone like him. It was too dangerous to let children with such power live into adult years – their power would surpass anything that existed.

Despite being only semi-demon – even lower than half-demon – he was certain that these were the 'children of fate' the monks preached about in the temples of his nearby village. These were the children that were to be led by their own destiny and save humanity.

As it had been fate that their parents had met, it had been fate that they were born. At least, two of the three prophets.  
There were three… Three to stand up against the onslaught of demons that approached in the near future. Three to save humanity.  
Ryuko snarled as he jumped headlong through the forest, knowing fully well that the twin's mother was waiting for him at the entrance to the village.

It would have been interesting for the other child's parents to be there, but at least he could have some fun toying with this one.  
He was not afraid of her. She was just a foolish human – one he could easily overcome.

Kagome had had enough of waiting. She focused her priestess powers, channelling them down her arm, through her fingers and dispersing them throughout the arrow. Narrowing her eyes, she shot in the direction of the demon.

Ryuko didn't have time to wonder at how he could have been defeated by a mortal. His shock mirrored Kagome's confidence, as she casually slung her bow onto her back and turned away – not even witnessing the path of her arrow as it cut through the quiet of the forest like a knife.

Ryuko was struck in the chest. The power of the miko who had shot him absorbed him immediately. He let out a startled scream, but it was too late. He disintegrated on the spot, leaving no trace of the filthy bear-demon there had been before.

Kagome sniffed and started walking back home, but froze as she felt a burning sensation on her back. She jerked her head back to look where she had been previously standing.  
_No… _She could hear, rather than feel it now. An army of grunts and pounding feet, battle cries and screams of apprehension. The demon cavalry had arrived. But they weren't on Kagome's side.

"_Kagome_!"

The priestess turned, only to see Inuyasha run round the corner of the huts in the distance – his jet black hair billowing around him. His dark violet eyes were even darker, almost black, and his lips were curved in a frown. Tessaiga was already in his hands.

Kagome marvelled that when Inuyasha had been a hanyou he could not transform Tessaiga the night of the new moon. Yet now, when Inuyasha was nothing more than a human, he could control his demonic blade – with ease. His speed and precision was as it had been when he'd still had his demon blood.

In merely a minute he was at her side, not even panting for breath. He was scowling, and Kagome was unsure whether he was mad at her or himself. Most likely the latter, he should have been able to sense her absent presence – should have noted his wife was no longer at his side as he slept.

His features had matured now – his cheekbones sharper and his jaw line more pronounced. His hair had even grown.  
His eyes snapped to Kagome's and held her there, trapping her.  
Kagome looked distant. She motioned to the forest.

"They're still coming for them," she spoke softly – her face expressionless.  
Inuyasha frowned. "Then they're going to have to come for them, aren't they?"  
Kagome didn't reply. She was wearing typical priestess robes – a kimono tucked into red trousers. The only difference was her kimono was red instead of white.

This way, she and Inuyasha wore matching clothes. They did look like the perfect couple – with their jet black hair and ruby red attire. It had been Kagome's idea. She found that if she looked too much like Kikyo, she'd start acting like her too.

With distaste, she realised that even in her silence she was too much like her. She made her way over to Inuyasha, and he pulled her closely to him, guarding her.  
Kagome sighed. "What do they know about them that we don't?" she whispered, her voice thick.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga, his eyes wavering from the forest. He wanted to do more than comfort Kagome, but he couldn't – not with the threat of these demons. He held her for a while, not saying a word.

His voice was soft and commanding when he eventually spoke. "Guard the kids," he whispered in her ear before gently pushing her away.  
Kagome clenched her fists, glaring up at him. "They're teenagers, for God's sake, Inuyasha – they can handle themselves!"

Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on the forest, his expression set in stone. "They… need… their… mother," he said slowly, emphasizing each word.  
Kagome grabbed his arm, trying to force him to look at her. "Stop treating them like little kids – they're not babies anymore!"

Inuyasha did turn to look at her, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. He was hurt. The silence seemed to stretch on, until Inuyasha broke it. "I know," he whispered finally, putting his free hand on hers. "But I wish they were,"

At that moment, Kagome understood. Inuyasha knew – he knew that they would never be safe, not ever. And the children, he knew more about the children than she did. He knew that they had powers beyond any understanding.

Kagome took a step back, defeated. "Be safe," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He turned his head at the right moment, still holding Tessaiga, yet grabbing onto Kagome's shoulders with both hands, his sword slipping into the crook of his elbow. He kissed her passionately, as if this were the last moment they would spend together.  
The last time…

A tear ran down Kagome's face. _This isn't goodbye, _she told herself, _this _isn't_ our last goodbye_. But even her thoughts didn't wash. She felt sick.  
When they finally pulled away, the demons were on the outskirts of the village. You could not yet see them for the trees, but they had grown louder in their excitement.

Inuyasha wiped away Kagome's tear with one of his fingers. "Sleep well," he whispered to her, giving her a quick squeeze. Kagome nodded and attempted a smile. "See you in the morning," she whispered, brushing a hand through his hair. Then she turned and left.  
As she returned to her home, she wondered whether there would even _be_ a morning.

Inuyasha's eyes followed her as she retreated. When Kagome disappeared around the corner, all of his strength washed out of him. He bowed his head. He knew he was going to die – the least he could do would be to defend his village until they could evacuate everyone – until his family was saved.

"_Do you need a hand_?"  
Inuyasha didn't jump at the sound of his brother's voice. He raised his eyes, and turned to look.  
Sesshoumaru hadn't changed, he was still flawlessly young – as was a demon's custom.

His eyes were mocking, but his face was assuring. In one hand he held a newly forged sword that came to a startlingly pointy tip. Hell's Blade, he called it. As their father had swords forged for the two of them, this sword was to protect Sesshoumaru's own family.

He took his place at Inuyasha's side, looking out over the forest. "If we fight together, we stand a better chance," he mused.  
Inuyasha snorted at his side, but didn't disagree otherwise. He straightened.

Sesshoumaru's eyes danced, his gaze unwavering as he watched the demons approach with mild curiosity. "Humph. Our final stand," he muttered, flexing his only arm and spinning Hell's Blade with it.

Inuyasha nodded. Yes. His final stand – with his brother at his side. Defending the village they loved – their friends, their families. And of course, their wives.  
Inuyasha had never thought that Sesshoumaru was capable of loving. He was wrong of course. He was also wrong to think that he and Sesshoumaru would always be fighting.

Well, they were going to be fighting now – except this time, in unison.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened. "For our families," he said through gritted teeth, a strong determination rising up inside of him.  
Sesshoumaru nodded, his own eyes dark. "For our families,"


	3. The Start Of A Legend

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**The Start of a Legend

_Four months after Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding…_

Kagome writhed in agony. No kind of pregnancy classes could have prepared her for this pain. She squeezed the bed sheets in an attempt to calm herself – to ease the hurt. It didn't work.  
Sweat was dripping from her forehead, soaking the sheets around her.

"Where's Inuyasha!" she gasped out, her eyes slamming shut. She let out a scream, tears rolling out of her eyes.  
Sango grabbed a cloth and dipped it furiously into a bucket of water before dabbing Kagome's forehead with it. "Miroku's looking for him now. I'm sure he won't be long,"

Kagome let out another cry of pain. "It _hurts_!" she screamed, digging her nails into her palms. Blood was welling up in cuts on her hands where her nails were digging in.  
Sango was doing her best to console her. "I know, Kagome, but just hang in there. The healer will be here soon."

"I don't need a healer, I need a doctor! And where the hell is my _husband_!" Kagome cried, sobbing.  
Sango propped her up with more cloth, trying to make her comfortable. She had no idea what to do, she was no midwife.

Kagome was trying to suck in breaths and breathe like they'd taught her to at her pre-birth classes. She tried, and failed. She needed Inuyasha; she needed him to be here. It was the birth of their baby, for Christ's sake!

Sango dabbed more water onto Kagome's forehead. No matter what she tried, it wasn't enough. Kagome had been adamant on the fact that she'd have her baby in the future, where she could get proper care – but here they were, stuck in their old hut.

Kagome was gasping for breath, preparing to let out another scream. Her contractions were coming faster now, in a moment she was going to have to push.  
"I – can't – do – _it_!" she wailed, her eyes still firmly shut.  
Sango squeezed her friend's hand, her eyes soft, yet determined. "You _can_. It'll be all right, Kagome."

"_Sango! Sango, I've found him_!" a voice came from outside. Miroku's.  
Sango turned, relieved. The next instant she could hear Inuyasha screaming Kagome's name, no doubt running like hell towards the hut.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome, are you okay? _Kagome_!"  
Sango's eyes flicked to Kagome's face. "You see, Kagome? Inuyasha's here now, it'll all be okay."

Kagome was trying her best to calm down, but it wasn't working. Her face was ashen and she was growing pale. "Hurry," she breathed, in between contractions. "Hurry, Inuyasha…"

Sango stood up and opened the door. Inuyasha was at the bottom of the steps, running up onto the porch and practically knocking Sango aside as he ran in. Sango opened her mouth in surprise, and then sighed.  
She sat outside on the porch, waiting for the healer to arrive.

Miroku was out of breath. He was running towards her, slowing down. He looked rumpled, as if someone had grabbed him around the collar. Sango smiled. No doubt Inuyasha had been a _bit_ upset he hadn't been called earlier.  
Miroku reached the steps, practically collapsing as he sat down on them. His breathed was ragged.

"Is Kagome all right?" he wheezed, clutching his side.  
Sango nodded. "She is now. Where did you find him?"  
"Down by the river. I don't know what he was doing. Thinking, maybe."

Sango didn't reply. She was looking around, apparently uncomfortable.  
"Where is that healer? We _need_ her," she cursed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
Miroku nodded, still sucking in breaths. The two were both suddenly distracted as Kagome screamed sharply, the pain unbearable.

Miroku jumped, startled. Sango's expression was suddenly infinitely sad. Her bottom lip trembled. "I can't _stand_ this waiting around! We have to find this old crone before Kagome goes into labour without her!"

She stood up abruptly, then froze. There, shuffling over to the steps, was a fragile old woman with an arched back. She had a kind face, and was carrying more sheets, a bucket and other such things required during birth. Sango was relieved.

Miroku immediately stood up. "Here, let me help you," he said, politely.  
The woman smiled, her face creasing up. "Thank you, boy. Tell me, are you the father?"  
Miroku practically jumped out of his skin. Sango turned narrowed eyes on him. "I'll be damned if he his,"

She looked back at the old woman and looked pleading. "We really need your help. She's coming close."  
The woman nodded in understanding, handing her equipment to Sango and Miroku. "Let us hurry," she sped up the hut's steps before stepping inside.

Her beady eyes sought out Kagome on the floor, then she smiled.  
"Ah," was all she said. Inuyasha's head jerked round. He was at Kagome's side, his hand firmly locked in hers. He had been brushing her hair back from her face, whispering words of comfort. Now he eyed the newcomer in suspicion.

"You're the healer?" he asked, his tone a little cold. _Why hadn't she arrived earlier?_ He clutched Kagome's hand tighter as she gasped for breath, writhing on the floor. Her body was covered by a thin white sheet, yet even that was too much. She had a high fever; Inuyasha could feel the heat coming off of her body.

The healer woman sat down beside Kagome. Miroku and Sango came inside and placed her objects on the floor before glancing at Kagome almost wistfully. Sango looked agitated. "Will she be all right?" she whispered, balling her hands up and bringing them up to her chest almost in a prayer.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Of course, dear. This is a start of a life, not the end of one. Could you please wait outside?"  
Inuyasha's face flushed with anger. "I'm not going anywhere!" he cried. Kagome's lips parted in silent agreement – she didn't want him to go. She shook her head from side to side, beads of sweat gathering on her brow.

Miroku and Sango began shuffling outside. Miroku looked back once, but Sango grabbed his hand – pulling him away. They were both concerned, but this was personal and Kagome needed her privacy.

The healer woman smiled at Inuyasha. "I didn't mean you, child." She croaked, folding out the sheets and placing them beside Kagome's feet. "After all, I need you to help me,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Y-You do?" he said, hesitantly.  
The woman nodded. She passed him the bucket and he saw that it was full of water. Before he could tell her that they already had a bucket, the woman glanced over at him. "That's for bathing the babe when it's born," she explained. She passed him a blanket.

Inuyasha gulped and took the blanket, tossing his dark hair out of her face. He didn't even want to think of the woman's reaction when she saw the baby would be semi-demon. After all, Inuyasha had still been a hanyou when the baby was conceived. There was no doubt in his mind that his and Kagome's baby would seem part-demon.

He just hoped he wouldn't get insulted by the woman – accusing him of not being the father. He clenched his fists at the idea, narrowing his eyes.  
Kagome was still crying out, and was now resorting to breathing the way she had been taught in her classes. The healer smiled encouragingly.

"You're doing well, girl," she encouraged.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. She seemed to be struggling, but was trying. That was all anybody could do – try. He was so proud of her, he just wanted to hold her and keep her away from all this pain. The problem was: he couldn't.

Kagome had explained to him that sometimes, in her time, pregnancies don't reveal themselves. Girls could still bleed and still have flat stomachs but be pregnant – that was why she hadn't known.  
Inuyasha held her hand, squeezing it gently.

Kagome had also said that girls her age didn't normally get pregnant – that it was looked down on. Kagome had no idea what her mother would say, so she'd kept it secret – her flat stomach had grown to more of a bump, but she'd hid it somehow and hadn't stayed at her time long enough for her mother to notice.

Inuyasha didn't see anything wrong with it. Of course, girls in the Sengoku Jidai normally had children young. Sometimes they had many children – around five or ten. He smiled at the thought of having more children with Kagome, but then realised she'd have to go through all this pain again. He gritted his teeth.

"Soon, Kagome." He whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead. "It'll all be over soon…"


	4. Revelation

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

I used 'Daioshuu' as Inuyasha's last name in _Reflections In Your Tears_. I'll use it again, since I think Daioshuu Inuyasha and Daioshuu Sesshoumaru kind of goes. I don't know if you ever find out Inuyasha's last name… so sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**Revelation

_Four months after Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding…_

"Twins," the healer woman said with a big smile on her face, carrying all of her equipment outside. The sheets that were bloody were stuffed in the now empty blanket. She appeared very satisfied.

Sango and Miroku gaped. "T-Twins?"  
"Yes. One healthy boy and one healthy girl." She creased up her face. "They look just like their father,"  
Miroku made to laugh but Sango jabbed him in the ribs. She was beaming. "That's great! Can we go in and see them?"

"Of course. The mother's resting, so try not to wake her," The healer winked and began shuffling back to her own hut, very happy with herself.  
Sango whirled on Miroku and grabbed his hands, jumping up and down. "Did you hear that? Kagome's had _twins_!"

Miroku smiled dashingly. "I wonder what's in store for us, Sango?"  
The tajiya blushed before bringing her hand up to slap him. Miroku caught her hand before she could, intertwining his fingers with hers. Sango opened her mouth. She didn't know whether to pull away or not.

"H-Houshi, we should really check on Kagome…"  
"I think they'll want to be alone, don't you?" he smiled. Sango started trembling as he pulled her closer towards him. Then suddenly something dawned on her. "Houshi, where's Shippo-chan?"

Miroku had made to smile but suddenly his face paled. "H-He came with me to fetch Inuyasha. He must have fallen behind…"  
Sango saw this as her chance to pull her away. She slipped her fingers out of his. "Shippo-chan?" she called, running towards the forest. "Shippo-chan, are you out there?"

Miroku watched her go, knowing fully well that she had evaded him. He sighed and fell back onto the steps. Well, at least time he didn't get slapped. He shut his eyes. It wasn't fair that Inuyasha had children before he. Folding his arms, he started sulking, waiting for Sango to come back.

* * *

Shippo was sat by the river, throwing acorns into the gurgling water. Silent tears were curving down his cheeks. He sniffed, wiped his eyes, and then grabbed another acorn. He twirled it in his fingers and then threw it pitifully into the water.

"Shippo?" Sango had been searching for only five or ten minutes when she found him. He wasn't far in the forest. Inuyasha had been at the base of the river, whereas Shippo, who had obviously given up while running towards the hut, was now upstream – near the entrance to the forest. He was upset.

Sango stepped forward, her voice soft. "Shippo, are you okay?" she asked, making her way over to the kitsune. Shippo didn't acknowledge her. He wiped his face again with the back of his sleeve and picked up a leaf, staring at it dozily.

When he finally broke the silence, his voice was thick. "How's the baby?" he asked, sniffing.  
Sango sat down beside him, spreading out her green skirt of her kimono. She smiled at him. "You mean babies. Kagome had twins – one boy and one girl."

Shippo snapped the leaf in two, throwing the pieces into the river. "That's even worse," he scowled.  
Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "Why's that?" she said, giving him a nudge of support.

Shippo sighed. "They won't want _me_ anymore, they'll just want the dumb babies,"  
Sango stared at him, waiting for an explanation. A tear rolled out of Shippo's left eye and ran down his cheek. "See, I wanted them to be _my_ mum and dad. But now they've got pups and I'm gonna be an orphan all over again," he furiously scrubbed his eyes.

Sango opened her mouth and then shut it again. She pulled Shippo into her lap. "That's not true," she whispered to him. "They'll still want you. You've got a brother and sister now."

Shippo scowled. "Inuyasha doesn't want me in his family,"  
Sango smiled. "How do you know that?"  
"Because he's always mean to me,"

Sango ruffled his hair. "Well you know he can't say no to Kagome. Did you know, she wants to adopt you?"  
"Really?" Shippo cried happily, suddenly brightening.

Sango nodded. "But be quiet about it – it's our little secret, 'kay?"  
Shippo danced on her lap. "Okay! Let's go back and see my brother and sister!"  
Sango smiled. "Maybe you can help name them,"  
The small fox-demon grinned. "Yay!"

Sango stood up and began walking towards the village. Shippo sped ahead of her, excited. "Babies, babies, babies!" he sang as he went. Sango laughed, beginning to run.  
"Come on, Sango! Catch up!" Shippo mocked, running ahead of her. "We've gotta see the babies!"

Sango smiled. Finally. Maybe there would be peace. For a moment she forgot about the Shikon Jewel, Naraku and Kohaku. For a moment, the world was perfect and nothing could ruin it. Just for a moment.

* * *

Inuyasha was sat beside Kagome, staring down at the two babies in his arms. His daughter was in the nook of his left arm, white strands of hair coating her crown, and his son was being held in his right arm, his hair jet black and already messy. It was long for a baby's length, as long as Inuyasha's had been when he was born.

Inuyasha was thinking what to call them. He wanted Kagome to be awake for it, but knew he shouldn't wake her. Whenever he looked at his daughter, he saw himself. She had the same white hair and hanyou ears. When her eyes were open they were blue, quickly turning amber.

The healer had told him that all babies were born with blue eyes. Inuyasha smiled and rocked his son. They had only cried while being born; now they were silent. Inuyasha had never felt so happy before, it was like a flame burning inside of him. He had a stupid grin across his face that wouldn't shift. He even found himself cooing at them, which was totally out of character.

He was even singing to them, singing them a song his mother used to sing to him to make him sleep at night. He couldn't remember the exact words, but the lyrics rolled off his tongue easily and so did the tune.

He woke Kagome up.  
"I-Inuyasha?" she yawned, looking around the hut. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Who'd have thought? Twins?" she whispered, a dopy smile on her face, too.

Inuyasha looked down at their children and grinned. "Well, looks like we got what we wanted. A boy and a girl. I did tell you he'd be just as good looking as me,"  
Kagome snorted and tried to sit up. Inuyasha looked over at her. He didn't move for fear of dropping the twins but held her with a trapping gaze.

"You should rest, it's not everyday you have twins, Kagome."  
His wife sniffed and kept trying to sit up. "Look who's talking," she mused. "Can I hold one?"  
Inuyasha looked down at the twins. He didn't know which one to hand over. He didn't want to let either of them go.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, smiling playfully. "If you can't decide, I'll hold our son."  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then handed over his baby boy without question. Kagome wrapped her arms around her baby, smiling. It was as if motherhood came naturally to her.

"Hello," she cooed, putting her finger in the baby's hand. Her son grabbed it and held onto it, gurgling. Kagome started shaking her finger, her smile widened. He didn't let go.

"We should name them," Inuyasha noted, getting a better grip on his daughter. He smiled down at her, playing with her the same way Kagome was with their son.  
Kagome nodded wordlessly.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Well… why don't we put our names together? You know?"  
Kagome turned. "Inu…Kago? Nah."  
Inuyasha smiled. "I wasn't thinking that. I mean… Kagoyasha,"

Kagome's eyes sparkled and she grinned. "Yes." She looked down at the baby in her arms and shook him slightly. "Kagoyasha,"  
Inuyasha kept looking down at his daughter. "What about this one?" he grinned, tickling her.

Kagome flashed a smile. "I thought that was obvious. Inuome."  
Inuyasha grinned. "Inuomi?"  
Kagome slid over. "Inu – oh – me. Inuome. _I_ like it," she said.  
Inuyasha laughed. "I never said I didn't like it,"  
"Whatever,"

Inuyasha looked up from Inuome at Kagome. He grinned. "Inuome and Kagoyasha."  
"Higurashi?" Kagome put in helpfully. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You took my name when we married,"  
"Yeah, but in my time I'm still Higurashi."

"Don't you think that switching from times will be confusing for them? We should just stay here,"  
Kagome frowned. "Now you're trying to con me out of my home,"  
Inuyasha held up a hand in objection. "No, I'm not."

"Then let's stay in the future,"  
Inuyasha blinked twice, then frowned. "Uh…"  
"You're so selfish!" Kagome tried, turning away from him.  
"Kagome, that's not fair. I just want what's best, okay? You're priestess here, now. We have pups – we've gotta think about them now."

"But my family–"  
"We're your family now, Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled. And Kagome realised, with a sinking heart, that he was right. She looked down at Kagoyasha in her arms. He was asleep. So was Inuome in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to admit defeat, but… "You're right," she muttered, holding onto Kagoyasha tighter. "We're a family now. And they should have your name – Daioshuu."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good," he looked down at Inuome, rocking her slightly. He sighed. "What now?" he asked, almost not expecting an answer.  
Kagome grimaced. "We wait for the parade of congratulations and then somehow explain this to my mother."

"Joy," Inuyasha replied, sarcastically. He glanced down at Inuome again and grinned. He had a family – something he'd never thought he'd have. He had a wife, pups and he was still young – what more could he ask for?

_Naraku defeated._

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, frowning. His new family wouldn't be safe until Naraku was dead. He was sure of it.


	5. The Stork

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**The Stork

_Kagoyasha and Inuome are two weeks old…_

Kagome tightened the cloth around her even more, making sure it held. Inuome was crying, her face pressed into her mother's chest. She was hungry, Kagome knew, but she'd only just fed her! She had the appetite of her father!

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait a day or two?" Kagome said again, looking over at Inuyasha, who had Kagoyasha tucked inside his kimono. He nodded fervently on the other side of the well. "Your family needs to know. Besides, we need things for the pups…"

"Can you stop calling them pups? It makes me feel… dirty," Kagome admitted. Inuyasha looked over at her. He smiled. "We need things for the kids,"  
Kagome sighed, giving in. She instinctively tightened the cloth again, as it was holding Inuome to her. "Yeah, you're right." She said.  
Kagome looked down into the well, fingers of apprehension closing around her heart. "But what is Mama gonna say?"

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly. Kagoyasha was nestled against his chest, asleep. He stroked the back of his son's head lightly. It was two weeks since their birth – Kagome's family were no doubt worried about what had happened to Kagome. They had to get this over with. Sooner rather than later.

"See you on the other side!" Inuyasha cried, wrapping one arm around himself to hold Kagoyasha in. He jumped into the Bone Eaters well. There was a flash of blue/purple light… and then he was gone.

Kagome gulped. She clambered over the side and looked down at her daughter. Wrapping both arms around her, just in case, she too jumped in. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy this…

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting for her on the other side, arms folded. You could hardly tell there was a baby nestled in amongst his clothes. He smiled dashingly. "Ready?"  
Kagome was careful not to bump into the wall of the well on her way up the ladder. She climbed over and stepped over to Inuyasha. "Ready," she panted.

* * *

The shrine was quiet except for the TV in the sitting room. Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand-in-hand to the back door which led into the kitchen. Inuyasha seemed confident but Kagome felt as if she were going to faint. She'd now removed the cloth from her chest and held Inuome in her arms. Inuyasha still had Kagoyasha tucked into his kimono, apparently preferring it. 

Kagome opened the backdoor silently, stepping inside. The kitchen was empty. A vase full of fresh flowers was the only thing on the table. She sighed, relieved. "Come on," she pulled Inuyasha in after her.

Inuyasha shut the backdoor soundlessly. He turned to look into the kitchen. He hadn't been in here for a while. He smiled at the familiarity of it.  
"Mama?" Kagome called hesitantly, looking around as if she were spying. There was no reply. The TV was too loud if the family were in there.

She smiled. "Well, looks like there's no one home…" she made to turn around, but Inuyasha turned her back to the doorway. "Uh uh," he grinned. "Keep walking,"  
Kagome sagged, holding onto Inuome tighter. Her daughter had long stopped crying.

Kagome stepped out of the doorway and into the hall. She really didn't want to announce herself to a room of people, but she had no choice. She walked down towards the sitting room and slid the door open. There, sat watching TV, was her mother and Sota.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" Mama Higurashi stood up, a big grin on her face. "Oh sweetie, you came home!" she cheered, running over.  
Kagome blushed and averted her eyes, grinning sheepishly. She didn't know what to do.

"M-Mama, please don't hug me, you'll squash the baby…"  
"Baby? What baby?" Mama Higurashi looked down and saw the tiny girl in Kagome's arms. Inuome's eyes were open and she was staring up at her grandmother in curiosity, her amber eyes wide.

Sota stepped over too, looking down at the baby. He gasped, his face paling. "Agh! Kagome, what did you do to him? You turned Inuyasha into a baby!"  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha stepped out from behind Kagome, his dark hair framing his face.  
Sota looked up at his hero and blinked twice before registering that Inuyasha now had black hair.

"Inuyasha… you – you look human,"  
"Sota, I told you that Inuyasha became human." Kagome sighed. She nudged her brother. "He hasn't been here in a while for a good reason. And… me too,"

Mama Higurashi stared at her daughter with new eyes. She understood. She gulped back a cry. She didn't know what to say. Kagome was holding a baby that looked just like Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was holding a baby that looked just like Kagome…

"You… you were pregnant?" she whispered. "All that time? When I asked you about it, you said you were just gaining weight – but… you _lied_ to me?"  
"Mama, I'm sorry…"  
"Wow, I'm an uncle?" Sota cut in, grinning. Inuyasha sniffed.  
"Sota…" Kagome began, but her mother cut in.

"Kagome, what about your _education_!" she cried, going to grab her daughter's shoulders. She then realised that if she shook her daughter, then Inuyasha would object and any argument spun off from that would wake the babies.

Kagome suddenly looked pleading, her eyes filling with tears. "That's what I forgot to tell you, Mama! I'm a priestess on the other side, and… and me and Inuyasha are married."

Kagome's mother felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She'd known for a long time that something like this would happen, but never while Kagome was still in her teens. She was still her little girl; she didn't want to let her go yet…  
"_Married_?"

Sota jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm – excited. "Cool! We're brothers, Inuyasha!"

Mama clenched her fists, tears streaming freely from her eyes. Kagome had lied to her. Lied to her so many times. She should have been there for her… should have cared for her. "Kagome, how _could_ you?" Mama sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Kagome clutched onto Inuome tighter, feeling numb. She wanted to turn on her heel and run, but she had to make her mother understand. "Mama, I thought you would be happy for me!" she cried, frustrated.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Mama was refusing to look at her daughter, shaking her head. "But– But the day you got married was meant to be special. It was going to be in a church and you would have been older and… and your _family_ would have been there…"

Kagome clenched her fists. "My family _was_ there. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the babies. Okay so maybe the latter were inside of me at the time, but– and we _were_ in a church! And it _was_ 'special' – it was the happiest day of my life!"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kagome…"  
But Kagome was carrying on. "Why can't you be happy for me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Mama Higurashi looked up, teary-eyed. "Oh, Kagome. You're just a girl…"  
"It doesn't matter, Mama – I'm a mother now!" Kagome cried, the fight draining out of her.

And Mama Higurashi realised that her daughter understood she would never have a real life on this side. She would never get a real job with paying money; her children would probably never go to these schools – in fact, she may not have a life over here at all.

She had semi-demon children, a new family and a new husband. She was prepared to do what was best for them. She could only do that with her mother's acceptance and understanding.  
Mama bent her head and sadly smiled. "Yes– Yes you are a mother."  
She stepped forward and carefully wrapped her arms around her daughter so as not to disturb the baby. "And I'll always stand by you, darling – always,"

Kagome felt the tears dry and she smiled into her mother's shoulder. "Thank you, Mama."

Sota grinned up at Inuyasha. "Can I hold one of the babies?" he asked, jumping up on the spot.  
Inuyasha frowned and looked over at Kagome. "Well…"  
Kagome sniffed and pulled away from her mother. "This is Inuome," she said, motioning to the baby in her arms. "And that's Kagoyasha,"

Her mother smiled. "They're so beautiful," she paused and then looked up at Inuyasha. "And they look just like their father,"  
Inuyasha felt awkward, unsure of how to react. "T-Thanks?" he replied hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably.

Sota turned to his older sister, pulling on her familiar school skirt. "Come on, Kagome. I wanna hold a baby!"  
Mama bent down and waved a finger at Sota. "Give them some space, Sota. Go get out the pots of ramen from the cupboard and we'll have some dinner."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Did you say ramen?"  
Kagome stifled a giggle.  
Sota looked up at his mother and frowned. "…'kay," He ran off into the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Mama Higurashi smiled. "Can I have a hold?" she asked Kagome, holding her arms out ready. Kagome handed over Inuome, a big grin on her face. "That's–" she began, in case her mother hadn't heard her, but Mama cut her off. "Hello Inuome," she cooed. Kagome's grin widened.

Inuyasha pulled out Kagoyasha from inside of his kimono. He looked at his baby boy and smiled, leaning his face in and tickling his son's nose with his own. Kagoyasha gurgled.

Mama kissed Inuome on the forehead, staring at her for a lingering moment before passing her granddaughter back to Kagome. She particularly loved the doggy-ears.  
Inuyasha handed Kagoyasha to her. He stood by Kagome, looking down at Inuome in her arms. He made silly faces at her over Kagome's shoulder. Inuome gurgled back, her arms outstretched – reaching for him.

"She wants her daddy," Kagome teased, passing Inuome over. Inuyasha just grinned as he took her.  
Mama was looking down at Kagoyasha with interest. "Where are his puppy-ears? I'd have thought he'd have the same as his dad…"

Kagome spoke up. "Kagoyasha has demon ears. We don't really know why,"  
Mama scrunched up her face, happily. "He's so cute,"  
Inuyasha took it as a compliment, seeing as about three people had said his children looked just like him. _Heh, I'm cute._

"Ramen's ready!" Sota called from the kitchen. Mama gave Kagoyasha to Kagome, as Inuyasha was now feigning a fall with Inuome and making her gurgle. Mama smiled. "Come on, let's have some dinner."

* * *

It was late. Inuyasha was holding Inuome and brushing the top of her head fondly, while Kagome carried Kagoyasha – burping him over her shoulder.  
"See? That wasn't so bad," Inuyasha smiled. 

Kagome sagged. "Are you kidding? I've never seen Mama so _upset_,"  
Inuyasha grinned. "She calmed down eventually,"  
Kagome looked away. "Well, yeah, but…"

Inuyasha made her face him. His eyes bored into hers. "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine now. Let's... just go home,"  
Kagome smirked. "Ah, ah, ah! _Both_ sides are our home now,"

Inuyasha sighed as he began to walk away towards the well house. "You're still on about that?" he whined.  
"_Please_, Inuyasha?" Kagome followed him, her voice soft.

There was silence. Inuyasha looked pained, then he turned to look at her. "…You know I can't say no to you," he groaned.  
Kagome smiled and looped her arm in his. "Really?" she asked brightly.  
Inuyasha sighed again. "…Yes."

"Hmm…"  
"Now I don't like where this subject is headed, Miss Kagome."  
"Hey, aren't you forgetting we're married? It's _Mrs_ Inuyasha Daioshuu to you," Kagome teased.  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Inuyasha mocked, grinning.  
"I hope not," Kagome smiled behind her hair.

But then… "Oh, God," Kagome stopped suddenly, freezing.  
"What is it?" Inuyasha turned to face her, anxious. He didn't expect it when she started giggling, shaking her head pitifully. Inuyasha stepped over, curious.  
"Oh, Oh, I can just imagine the look on my grandpa's face when he finds out about this," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha stared at her, and started laughing too. They made their way over to the well, laughing together in unison. _Yes. When Mama Higurashi told grandpa that would be something to be afraid of, then…_

* * *

Heh. Listening to "Bad Guys" or something from Bugsy Malone. I can just imagine Naraku, Kagura, Kikyoand Sesshoumaru singing this. _"We could have been anything we wanted to be... We're the very best at being bad!"_ Oh God, that would be so funny if someone did an AMV for that.

Reviews... _please_?


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**Home Sweet Home

_Kagoyasha and Inuome are three weeks old…_

"Keep your eyes shut,"  
Kagome sighed and did as she was told, even though it wasn't necessary since Inuyasha was covering her eyes with the palm of his hand anyway. She sniffed. "This had better be good,"

"It is, I promise," Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiled. They had gone back to the future only yesterday, buying items for the children such as a cot, clothes and baby toys. Kagome had insisted on buying matching baby carriers to put the kids in while they were walking around. Inuyasha had grudgingly agreed after an hour's persuasion.

He said they made him look stupid. Inuyasha wearing a baby carrier redefined the word 'stupid'. Kagome hadn't the heart to tell him that he could wear it on his back instead; he looked so cute with one of the twins pressed up against his chest. Besides, Kagome always doubled over laughing at the sight of it.

But she wasn't complaining now either, with Kagoyasha asleep in the carrier strapped to her front. She knew, without being able to see, that Inuome was tucked in Inuyasha's carrier. She grinned.

"Inuyasha, I'm waiting…" she whined, clasping her hands in her lap. Inuyasha was guiding her forward, his hand still clamped over her eyes. He was looking around frantically to see if anyone was around. Kagome frowned, curious.

Shippo was walking at her side, looking up at Inuome, who was strapped to Inuyasha's front. Inuome was awake and gurgling. "Ar rar ar…"  
Shippo grinned. "Inuome's excited!" he giggled, jumping up onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha didn't brush him off. He grinned.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Why…?" she asked. Inuyasha just laughed. "You'll see,"  
Shippo clambered up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, able to stand up there. He clapped happily. "This is great, Inuyasha!" he smiled.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He plucked Shippo from his shoulder and put the fox-demon down on the ground. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "When I take my hand away, you can look – okay?"

Kagome fidgeted, and then nodded – her dark hair falling about her shoulders. Inuyasha used his free hand to guide her near the water's edge and then smiled, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. He pulled his hand away. "Open your eyes,"

Kagome obeyed… and gasped. She was standing in what was a low-cut grassy clearing, yet before her was what appeared to be a large spring. She jerked her head up. There was a waterfall opposite, and on the right of that – bordered by blunt silver rocks – was a hot spring, the steam rising even in the daytime.

Behind her was the quiet of the forest, yet on the left of the clear spring was a large hut – definitely big enough for their new family. The porch was as long as the house itself and she could see a fire burning in the hearth. Kagome was too shocked to smile. Inside she was ecstatic, but she couldn't say anything – _do_ anything – except look.

Inuyasha stared at her, apparently pleased with himself. He was brushing the back of Inuome's forehead. "Do you like it?"  
Shippo had already seen it, since he had gone with his new dad to look for a new home. He was jumping up and down, grinning.

"I…" Kagome began, her voice somehow getting lost in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's perfect!"  
She suddenly realised that they were standing by an erect wooden post in the ground. She faced it eagerly, curiosity overwhelming her. It was some form of sign… and etched onto the wood was their new family name.

Kagome blushed. "Y-You went through all this trouble?"  
Inuyasha smiled, cocking his head on one side. Instead of answering, he pointed through the trees. "I know you can't see it for the trees, but through there is the outbuilding. It's practically the same as ours, but a little older. Sango and Miroku are fixing it up at the moment; I think they're going to stay there."

Kagome's mouth fell open. _They had _all_ known about this? _Inuyasha was carrying on. "The village is only five minutes from here, and the well isn't that far. See, this place was abandoned – me and Shippo found it accidentally. We fixed it up over the week while you went shopping for the pups with your mother. It's got everything we need, Kagome."

Kagome wiped her eyes, forcing her heart to get back down to where it belonged. She choked back a sob. "I love it," she whispered.  
Inuyasha flashed a brilliant smile. "More than you love me?" he mocked.  
Kagome grimaced. "I wouldn't go that far,"

Shippo, at their feet, made a sound that resembled 'yuck' and shut his eyes as the two kissed.  
When they pulled apart, Inuyasha smiled. "So, what's for dinner?"  
Kagome's expression turned playfully sour. "Don't think I'm going all 'wifey' on you now."  
Inuyasha looked pained. "Would I expect such a thing?" he began walking towards their new home. Without turning around, he spoke again. "Oh, and did you get any ramen while you were shopping?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky our daughter's strapped to your chest, otherwise you'd have six inches of ground stuffed into your mouth right now."  
Shippo giggled and started running into the house.  
Inuyasha just grinned. "Now, now, Kagome. We can't go ruining our garden, can we?"

Kagome looked down at the ground, observing the beautiful flowers interwoven amongst the blanket of grass. She smiled. No, they couldn't be ruining their new garden...

* * *

Sango was sat beside the hearth in her new hut, looking into the fire questioningly. Miroku had been gone a long time getting supplies in the village. She knew he'd be along soon, probably charming some young girl… Her insides turned to flame and she clenched her fists. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought.

She turned away, angry at herself. Kirara looked up at her and mewed, comfortingly. Sango patted the cat-demon, absently. She looked out of the space that served as a window and watched the sun set behind the forest. She knew Kagome would be heading to the village soon to continue her priestess training.

Sango frowned. Kagome had only just become a mother and they were already pushing her into her duties. Inuyasha wasn't happy about it, but at least he could take care of the twins. Sango sighed and brushed her hair back out of her face.

The hut around her was bare, unlike Kagome and Inuyasha's. Sango had spent all week helping the others make it ready for Kagome's eyes – cleaning the hearth, washing the floorboards, dusting, getting rid of all the insects, collecting stock for the 'cupboards', dragging in other objects such as a cot-type bed for Inuyasha and Kagome, basins and cauldrons Kagome could use to cook and some other things from her time – foods, clothes, weird objects and furniture.

Sango was exhausted, but she wouldn't let it show. She had her blankets and her bed sheets – it was all she needed for tonight.  
Since Miroku wasn't around, she could get settled for rest without interruption. Sighing, she set out a bed for Miroku and a bed for herself and then crawled under her sheets – not trusting Miroku to keep his hands away if she undressed. She would just have to sleep like this for tonight…

There was a sound outside. Footsteps. No doubt Miroku returning from the village. Sango frowned and shut her eyes, refusing to acknowledge him. She'd pretend to be asleep.  
Kirara watched her face, her gaze curious. She mewed, glancing at her owner in curiosity before her eyes flicked towards the mat that covered the door.

Miroku entered, carrying an unlit lantern and other items like buckets, extra sheets and food rations. He stopped as he pushed the mat aside, staring at Sango. He didn't say anything. Instead he tightened the ponytail at the nape of his neck and placed the supplies on the floor beneath the window.

Kirara mewed. Miroku held up a finger to his lips, quietening her. He took off his sandals, his gaze flicking to his bed for the night. He sighed, tired, and made his way over – too exhausted to complain. Even though the sun was only just setting, he knew that the two of them both needed to rest.

He got under the sheets, almost immediately falling asleep. Before he did, he looked over at Sango wistfully. He frowned. "Sweet dreams, Sango," he whispered, before shutting his eyes and getting comfortable.

Sango's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the wall she was facing, her eyes sparkling with withheld tears. She smiled. _Sweet dreams, Miroku…  
_She only wished she could say it out loud.

* * *

The sun had set and the sky was a fluorescent pink, with clouds along the horizon the colour of crushed berries and rose wine. Kagome grinned, wearing the red kimono she wore throughout her priestess duties.  
Shippo was at her side.

He was frequently glancing at the scroll in her hands. Finally, he plucked up enough courage to ask about it. "Kagome, what does it say?" he asked, trying to reach up and grab it.  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked down at the scroll and smiled. "Oh, it's just something me and Inuyasha wrote,"

"Can I see?" Shippo asked.  
Kagome's eyes flashed. She grinned. "Not yet,"  
Shippo pouted and folded his arms. The forest suddenly attracted his attention. "It'll be dark soon, Kagome."

Kagome nodded in reply. Her pace quickened. "Let's get to the village quick then, shall we?" Shippo jumped onto her arm, hugging her left forearm as he usually did.  
Kagome headed in the direction Inuyasha had told her the village was, speeding up. She was looking forward to the evening ahead…

* * *

"And here comes the _snake-demon_!" Inuyasha cried, holding Kagoyasha in a dive before placing him in the small tub that served as a bath. Water sloshed over the floor, but it didn't matter – he'd clean it up later. Kagoyasha gurgled happily, waving his arms.

Inuome was in one of Kagome's objects she called a 'Moses basket', her hands reaching up in the air. She didn't cry out for attention, she just watched her dad and brother with interest.

Inuyasha pulled a blanket on his lap, ready to get Kagoyasha out and dry him over. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail before picking up one of Kagome's baby lotions and massaging it into Kagoyasha's back. His son squealed and Inuyasha didn't know whether he was grossed out or whether it was his way of laughing.

Either way, Inuyasha smiled. He soaped up the rest of his baby boy before washing him down. Kagoyasha was waving his arms. Inuyasha watched him awhile before pulling him out of the water.  
"Oh no! Not Miroku's _Kazaana_!" he teased, pulling Kagoyasha close to him.

Kagoyasha squealed louder now, and Inuyasha knew he was laughing. His own smile widened. He feigned dropping the baby and Kagoyasha gurgled. Inuyasha placed him in his lap, wrapping the blanket around Kagoyasha.

He gently wiped away the beads of water and tickled his son's feet. Kagoyasha waved his arms in an attempt to bat him away. Inuyasha laughed and stood up, carrying Kagoyasha over to the cot in the anteroom that served as the twins' and Shippo's bedroom.

Shippo had some sort of futon from Kagome's time, with a bed sheet thrown on top with weird boxes (Kagome called them cars) printed on it. It had once been Sota's.  
Inuyasha tucked Kagoyasha into bed, taking away the now wet blanket and wrapping him up warm in a new blanket.

Kagome had told him how to tuck the twins in, but Inuyasha still felt awkward about being a new father. He hadn't really thought about what being a parent meant when Kagome had told him she was pregnant. Well, he had been waiting for Callisto to kill him at the time – he hadn't really thought that they'd get out of it alive and still have the pups.

Kagoyasha yawned silently and shut his eyes, his dark eyelashes forming crescents on his cheeks. His dark hair was growing even longer now; it was already almost reaching his eyebrows. Inuyasha guessed that no human baby's hair could grow that fast. He sighed and made his way out of the room, ready to bathe Inuome.

His daughter was kicking her legs in the Moses basket, holding her arms out. She wanted attention. Inuyasha's energy came flooding back. He grinned and swooped down, picking up his daughter. "Not you, too!" he jeered, holding her in the crook of one arm while he took the bucket outside, poured its contents over the grass and took it over to the spring to fill it up again.

Inuome was still waving her arms, moving her lips without saying anything. Her amber eyes were bright, the ears on top of her head twitching eagerly.  
Inuyasha filled up the bucket with the clear water and then went back inside, placing it on the floor of the kitchen.

He knew he shouldn't bathe the twins around the fire. The change in temperatures – the warm of the air yet the cold of the water – would probably give them some sort of fever or rash. Inuyasha was surprised that, despite finding it hard, he was slipping into the role of father and husband quite well.

When he was done bathing Inuome and had tucked her up in bed, he sat on the porch – waiting for Kagome and Shippo to come back from the village. He and Kagome had already written something about adopting Shippo, and Kagome was now taking it to someone for confirmation.

Inuyasha scratched his forehead, expecting to feel his hanyou ears there. Except they weren't there anymore, he should have remembered that. He was just a human. Scowling, he pulled his hand away and dropped it in his lap.  
_Would you rather be dead? _A harsh voice in his mind snapped. Inuyasha sighed. No, he was glad he was alive. He had a family now – he was accepted…. _But I'm still not safe. _

Inuyasha clenched his fists. The news about his marriage to Kagome must have reached Naraku by now, and it was only a matter of time before his enemy found out that Inuyasha now had two vulnerable children. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, standing up abruptly.

He wanted company, but couldn't face going to visit Miroku and Sango. He would stay put – watch over the kids. Inuyasha turned back into his house, pulling the door shut. Unlike Miroku and Sango's hut, theirs had a proper door with a wooden bar and everything. Not that that would keep demons out.

Inuyasha picked Tessaiga up from where it was leaning on the wall by the door. There was a slot in the door he'd carved himself to hold Tessaiga. Jamming his sword in, he watched its aura consume the door – preventing anyone on the outside getting in. Inuyasha smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The bar wouldn't keep demons out, but that certainly would.  
He went over into the nursery, sitting on the end of Shippo's bed as he watched Kagoyasha and Inuome sleep. He didn't plan on moving until Kagome and Shippo came back from the village.

* * *

"_Such a fool_,"  
Kagura's head jerked in Naraku's direction, knowing her expression wasn't a particularly nice one. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips turned in a frown.  
Naraku was staring into Kanna's mirror, seeing an image of a black-haired Inuyasha sat in his new home – looking over at two semi-demon babies. 

Naraku scowled. "He thinks he can evade me with just a _fang_,"  
Kagura looked away, waving her fan with a flick of her wrist. Her face was cold. "You knew this would happen sooner or later. He's always fast to defend that mortal girl – you and I both saw that."

Kanna's expression was blank as she stared into nothingness, showing no interest in what her mirror revealed. Her lips were a tight line, her dark eyes unwavering. "He is alone," she whispered – her voice almost a moan.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he smiled maliciously. "Not yet." He stood up and looked up at the moon, grinning. "We have more important things to tend to. Kagura,"  
"Yes?" she replied immediately, even though her voice was somewhat bored and tired. She refused to look at Naraku, clutching onto her fan.

Naraku's eyes flicked towards her. "Have you found anything more to do with our goal?"  
Kagura snorted. "You mean _your_ goal. No, I've heard nothing. Those mortals were a tight-lipped bunch,"

"Children of Fate…" Kanna whispered, blinking slowly. Kagura turned to look at her 'elder' sister. She felt raw. She had to say something… "Look, they may be lower than half-demon – these children from this prophecy of yours – but they _are_ still children. Don't you think–?"

"We should wait until they are older?" Naraku finished, his expression cold. "No. That's exactly why we're _not_ waiting. If the prophecy is true, then they will be even stronger when they grow. That is why I want them now – so their powers can grow within _me_."

"Three to face the world… with nought but hope… the mortals with tainted blood… three to stand together as one… the Children of Fate," Kanna revised, her eyes sad. Kagura glanced at Kanna, yet said nothing.

Naraku smiled. "Yes,"  
"What if Inuyasha's new children _are_ the Children of Fate?" Kagura suddenly realised, her eyes boring into Naraku's back.  
He didn't answer her. Instead he kept looking at the full moon. That thought had come to him, too, but he wasn't sure whether it was true.

There were three 'Children of Fate'. Inuyasha only had two children – twins. He shook his head.  
Kagura was continuing. "The prophecy didn't say anything about them all being related…"

"Three, hand in hand, do step from the shadows… sharing the bond of an age, a strength they share in blood. The Children of Fate hold the arts of the centuries… contain a power ne'er before seen…"

"Enough with the folktales!" Kagura snapped, eyeing Kanna. Her sister did not acknowledge the outburst. She appeared unaffected. Kagura's eyes snapped away. "…'A strength they share in blood'… a power never before seen..." she repeated.

"Humph, doesn't mean they're all related." She pouted, folding her arms.  
Naraku grinned. "I know that you wish to have a reason to kill Inuyasha's children as much as I do, yet we don't need _this_ reason, Kagura. We'll have that wretched mortal in time, but let us just attempt to find these Children of Fate – shall we?"

Kagura frowned. "Inuyasha can screw that mortal fool as many times as he likes, for all I care. His family isn't what I want."  
"No, you're freedom is." Naraku countered. He turned slowly, only enough to show half of his face. His eyes danced in the moonlight.

"I'll strike a deal with you, Kagura. When you find these three children, and after we have destroyed Inuyasha and his wretched family – I'll give you your heart. Agreed?"  
Kagura's eyes widened. She automatically placed a hand on her chest at the thought, sucking in a deep breath.

Naraku knew he had gotten his way. He turned back to the night sky, a malevolent grin splitting his face in two. Kagura lowered her eyes. She knew that – no matter what – she would do anything for true freedom. She took a few steadying breaths, feeling raw. She would do _anything_…

* * *

Baring in mind that I've never written for Kanna, Kagura or Naraku before I hope that that was okay. I hope...


	7. Adopted Responsibilities

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu, Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six  
Adopted Responsibilities

_Kagoyasha and Inuome are three weeks old… _

Kagome was sat, her legs crossed, on the bare wood flooring – her head bowed. Shippo was sat in her lap, looking around at the people in the room, hesitating. He wasn't sure what to say, or wasn't sure whether he should be bowing his head in respect like Kagome.  
He didn't know what was going on – all he knew was that they were deliberating something about him.

"Ye are both prepared to take in this kitsune?" One of the men stood around them said. He had his arms folded like the rest of the men; Shippo could tell he was a priest by the robes he wore.  
Kagome nodded wordlessly. She passed up the scroll Shippo had been looking at earlier.

The priest who had spoken took the scroll without question and unwound it, staring at the writing on it. Kagome had to suppress a snigger. Getting Inuyasha to sit down and write something had taken a long time, but it was going to be worth it. She glanced at Shippo, who was watching her face. She winked.

The priest sighed and handed the scroll to a man standing next to him. He, in turn, glanced at the scroll then passed it on around the semi-circle. Shippo fidgeted uncomfortably.

The last person standing in the circle was the villager who had asked Kagome to be their priestess. He looked at the scroll, smiled and went down on one knee in front of Shippo. He stared at the fox-demon before speaking. "Do you wish to be adopted into our priestess's family?" he asked, his tone soft.

Shippo's emerald green eyes widened. His mouth opened in a wide grin, flashing all his teeth. The villager took it as a yes. He stood up and nodded at the other men, who parted and made their way out of the hut without another word. Kagome raised her head.

Shippo turned to his new mother, jumping up and down. "So that means I have to call you 'Mama' now?"  
Kagome laughed. "If you really want to,"  
Shippo smiled, rocketing into her lap. "Kagome, you're the best! Uh… I mean, Mama."

Kagome smiled and brushed her fingers through Shippo's fiery red hair, standing up. "Come on, we've got to go home. Your _dad_ will be waiting for us,"  
Shippo didn't counter her; he rubbed his hands together greedily. He laughed mischievously. "Inuyasha's my dad…" he giggled.

Kagome shook her head, exasperated. She picked up the little kitsune, locking him in her arms. "It's your bed time, Shippo."  
Shippo creased his face up in detest. "Oh great. Now I have parents again I'm gonna be ordered around,"

Kagome ruffled his hair, laughing. "Not so much. Come on, I'll race you home!" she jeered. Shippo cheered and started running. "Come on, Mama – hurry up!"  
Kagome smiled, deliberately falling behind. Shippo giggled all the way through the woods, and all the way home.

* * *

Inuyasha tugged Tessaiga out of its slot in the door and flung the door open. He didn't see anything for a minute, but then what resembled a ball of fur jumped out at him, squealing. "Daddy!"  
Inuyasha was knocked backwards in surprised. He looked down to see Shippo grabbing onto his chest, grinning from ear to ear.

Inuyasha sighed. "Get down, whelp," he joked, ruffling Shippo's hair.  
Kagome stepped through the open door, smiling warmly. "Are the kids in bed?" she asked Inuyasha. Her husband nodded, swiping at Shippo and grabbing him around the waist. He left the room, taking Shippo to bed. Kagome grimaced and left to go to the room she shared with Inuyasha.

She was tired, way beyond the point of caring that this was the first night in their new house – away from her friends and family, and instead with her own new family. Kagome dropped down onto the makeshift bed, her eyes droopy. The walk back home had taken a lot out of her.

Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. Both of his hands rested on the doorframe as he stared at her, critically. "Tired?" was all he said.  
Kagome looked in his direction, doggedly. She nodded, but that was all – she was falling asleep on the spot.

Inuyasha stepped over, his eyes never leaving her face. Kagome yawned, gradually falling back on the bed. Inuyasha laid down next to her, draping one arm over her. He smiled as he watched her eyes shut and her breaths fall into a sleepy pattern. He kissed her cheek. "'Night, Kagome." He whispered against her skin, his own eyes slowly shutting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up. The breeze was blowing the hair around his face into his eyes – contaminating his view – but he could still make out the halo of the moon in the sky. He frowned.  
He knew he would have to find Rin and Jaken, soon – and in his thoughts he almost forgot where he had left them. But it wouldn't be hard for a demon like himself to find them again. Rin's scent lingered in the air even here – the scent of spring flowers and cinnamon.

Sesshoumaru found it… soothing.  
He turned, half expecting to see someone there. The night was shadows around him – enveloping him in a lonely world where only _he_ stood in this clearing. It could have been the whole world, for all Sesshoumaru cared. He was always alone, even with people at his side. They didn't understand him – and they would never understand him, that was the way he wanted it to be.

Without realising it, he found himself following Rin's scent – ready to reunite with his followers and seek any rumours or tales that gave away Naraku's position. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as he walked, eyes narrowed and focussed straight ahead.

He knew there was something Naraku was after… but if only he could find out _what_…

(NEW) Dawn was welcome when Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes dancing on her cheek. Inuyasha groaned next to her and refused to open his eyes, rolling away from her as she sat up. Kagome smiled. Putting a hand to her head, she looked around.

Half expecting to see her own bedroom in the future, recognition dawned on her as she looked around at the walls of her new hut. She hadn't realised how much effort had gone into making it look like home. Tapestries hung from the walls at regular intervals – with no particular meaning or image, just patterns. Sockets in the walls were for holding candles, yet the hooks underneath the holders could be used to hang up outdoor clothing.

A rug ran the width of the room and neat shutters had been cleaned at the window side. Kagome smiled.

She looked down at Inuyasha. He looked young and vulnerable while he slept, especially now that he was only a human. Kagome felt a knot of sadness in the pit of her stomach. _That_ was one of the things that ruined this moment. That he wasn't the half demon he'd been before.

And that they still hadn't completed the jewel. And… Naraku was still alive. Kagome shivered and clambered out of the bed, slipping over Inuyasha's sleeping body without waking him. She brushed back her hair, sighing. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?

* * *

It was midday. Rin didn't know how she'd managed to abandon Jaken and wander into the human village, yet here she was – looking around curiously. No, it was nothing like _her_ village, yet it looked familiar in a way she… liked. She could feel something here, a happiness that was infectious. She smiled without realising it and ran around the streets.

Villagers walked to and fro, excitedly chatting about the nice weather and other such things, but no matter where she went – Rin heard the mention of 'twins'. At times she would stop, her dark hair framing her face as she came to a sudden halt – and then she would watch the people talking with interest.

She didn't miss the human villages. She didn't miss being tied down in one spot, in one house. But…  
Rin sat down on the steps of a shrine, her head in her hands. She blinked as she looked around at the happy village with the happy villagers, frowning.  
She wished she could just live in one house, with one person.

But that one person wasn't here with her, nor was he the minion running through the forest blindly searching for her. No, Sesshoumaru wasn't here.  
Rin rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, but she wasn't crying. She didn't even feel exactly sad. Just… invisible.

A teenage girl of about eighteen stopped in front of Rin, looking down at her with plain curiosity on her face. She was average-looking, her short black hair held back by a colourless scarf. She crouched down, staring at Rin intently.

"Hello," she smiled.  
Rin looked up surprised. She suddenly felt like a trapped animal. Instead of answering, she pulled her knees in close to her – wrapping her arms around them. She refused to answer, ignoring the girl. She turned her face away, fingers of fear tightening around her heart.

The older girl grinned. "Don't be shy. My name's Mikhail, what's yours?"  
Rin shook her head, looking down into her lap. _Hurry, Jaken… _she thought in her head. _I don't want to stay with these humans anymore…_

Mikhail leant in closer, putting her hand on Rin's arm. "Are you lost?"  
Rin shook her head again, more furiously this time. She stood up, balling her hands up at her side. Then she ran for dear life in the direction of the woods. Fear was rising inside of her, choking her. She was afraid that if the strange girl caught up with her, then she'd be forced to live in the village.

She didn't want to live in a stupid human village. She'd made a promise to herself, and to Sesshoumaru (secretly) that she'd always be with him – always. Terror made her careless. And carelessness made her take the wrong direction. She wasn't heading towards Jaken. She was heading deep into the heart of the woods.

Her heart was in her throat, pounding there and making it hard for her to breathe. She kept her head down, her eyes shut – somehow avoiding all the trees that surrounded her. This was her instinct – to run. It had saved her so many times before, and she wasn't about to doubt herself now.

All she had to do was run – that would save her.  
She'd find Jaken sooner or later. She was sure of it.


	8. Your Heart's Desire

**Children of Fate  
**Sequel to _Soul Stealer_

Inuyasha-tachi and others are Rumiko Takahashi's. Kagoyasha, Inuome, Sokuu (Misokuu is his full name), Mercy, Danni, Raya, Yuki, Hikaru, Yoshi, Kagome, Sesshin and Rinmaru belong to me.

Oh. And I like saying 'hai' at times instead of 'yes'. It reminds me of my lovely subbed episodes. Well, at times I can just picture it better seeing Kagome or Rin say 'hai' instead of 'yes'.

**Chapter Seven  
**Your Heart's Desire

  
_Kagoyasha and Inuome are three weeks old…  
_

Kaolin enjoyed the forest. It was the only place he could get peace and quiet – here he was so far away from the village that no one would pay attention to what he was up to. Black magic, they said – but they were oblivious.

Kaolin cast his circle, summoning the four elements one at a time, going by their position in North, East, South and West. He offered the elements items such as soil, water, incense and a small hearth he had set in the ground not too long ago.  
Drawing out his ritual dagger – an athame – he spilled a drop of his blood by piercing the tip of this power finger and let the blood drip into the centre of his circle.

He took a deep breath, and began chanting. He'd rehearsed this so many times without actually conjuring the circle that would allow his dream to come true.  
He channelled his energy ready to step into the circle and cast his spell in motion.

"This circle of mine,  
The elements divine,  
Grant me my wish,  
For the desire of my heart.

This circle divine,  
The elements of mine,  
Initiate my will,  
Allow my dreams a start."

Kaolin mentally cursed the last line. He had made up this spell himself, and couldn't work without a rhyme. He wished he could have thought up a better one. He made to step into the circle, but at that instant he could hear panting.

Kaolin turned a little too late. The first thing he saw was a girl of about seven or eight with dark brown hair running blindly in his direction – away from someone or something. The next thing he knew was that she was running _through_ his circle, _his _circle! And then there was a flash of electrifying light. The girl screamed… and everything went still.

* * *

Sesshoumaru froze, his body tensing. _Rin. _He'd heard her scream, and almost automatically he turned in the direction the sound had come from. Then he ran, not caring who or what was awaiting him.  
The forest passed in a blur. He was focused on finding Rin – from saving her from whatever danger she had fallen into this time.

A clearing emerged around him and Sesshoumaru came to a sudden stop, unaware that Rin had been so close. The scene before him was one he wasn't entirely familiar with. There seemed to be a pillar of brilliant blue light shining vertically – almost as if it was coming directly from the sun. It seemed to be solid, and he couldn't see passed it.

Sesshoumaru frowned and subconsciously searched for Rin's scent. His instincts told him that she was in the clearing – but she couldn't be _inside_ the light, could she? Sesshoumaru stepped forward, hand tightening on one of the swords at his hip. He narrowed his eyes at the column of light and searched the ground beneath it for any clues to its origin.

All he saw from where he stood was three bowls – one containing water, the other soil and another held a burning incense cone. He could not see beyond the three points of the circle facing him.

"Rin?" he called, his voice flat and emotionless. It sounded like a statement.  
There was no reply.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further and he cautiously stepped closer to the shockingly blue light. He reached his good arm out and touched it, his fingers gently brushing through the light.

It felt like steam. It was warm too. Otherwise, it had no affect on him. It seemed harmless. Sesshoumaru reached his arm inside the light, to see whether there was anything inside. That was when he felt it. Skin beneath his own. An arm.  
His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, but he recovered quickly.

_Rin…_

He tugged and a motionless body fell through the light and into his arms. Sesshoumaru's heart thumped painfully as he looked down. _Is she… dead?  
__…_But the girl in his arms wasn't Rin. She _smelt_ like Rin. Her presence was like Rin's. But she couldn't have been Rin.

Because she wasn't a little girl. She was a young woman.

Sesshoumaru wanted to push the human away, but he couldn't – something held him there. He looked down into the woman's face and… he recognised her. She _was_ Rin. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face and dark lashes forming crescents on her cheeks. Her long hair was a dark shade of brown and ran down to her waist, a ponytail hanging from the right side of her scalp.

She was barely covered up. Besides the orange and yellow kimono draped over her, she was naked. Sesshoumaru glared. His brain was putting it all together for him, but he wouldn't believe it for one minute. This woman in his arms _couldn't_ be Rin. Rin was just a child – how could she suddenly look around eighteen?

But denying this would mean he was denying his instincts. She smelt like Rin, her aura was Rin's, she looked like Rin and she was even slipping out of Rin's old kimono. Sesshoumaru nudged her. She didn't stir. Again he had the sickening feeling that she was dead.

The light in the circle was fading until it was no more. He glanced up – noticing they weren't the only ones in the clearing.  
There was another man, blankly staring forward in disbelief from where he had fallen to the base of a tree. His mouth was open as if it pained him to breathe. His chest heaved up and down with panting.

Sesshoumaru gathered Rin up with his one arm before turning to stare at the stranger. His voice was cold when he spoke, as it always was. "You. What happened here?" he asked.  
The man just shook his head from side to side, his lips wobbling.

Sesshoumaru clutched tighter onto Rin, who was hanging limp in his grip. He glared at the stranger. "Tell me what happened. I have no time for pathetic humans like yourself,"

The man looked up then and saw, for the first time, who was speaking to him. He blinked twice, before looking away hopelessly. Then he turned in the direction he had seen the girl run into the clearing.

"A small girl… about eight ran in through here and… and ran through the circle I was c-casting. Then there was the light and..." the man cringed and trailed off, shutting his eyes.  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin. He frowned. "Why were you casting this 'circle'?" he asked without looking up.

The man gulped and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, dispelling the beads of sweat beginning to gather. He took a shaky breath. Sesshoumaru was about to prompt him more threateningly this time when he spoke. "My heart's desire…" he whispered, hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru's lips parted in disbelief and then his gaze locked with the stranger's. "And you wished to suddenly grow older?" he practically snapped, his tone deadly. The man leant back against the tree behind him and shut his eyes. "I just wanted more wealth to support my family. Whoever steps into the circle… it grants their wish."

_What? _Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped down to stare at Rin in his arms. _Why would Rin want to grow? Surely she couldn't have wanted it so much for it to be her heart's desire…?  
_Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, still carrying Rin. He began to walk away, his expression set in stone.

The stranger behind him began to speak again, calling after him. Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear a word. This man had ruined her – the girl so full of laughter and happiness that she had begun to share it with Sesshoumaru himself. The only one who could make him feel, and who could dispel the numbness for a time, so long as she was at his side. The only one who brought an inner smile to mind – the one who had almost made his walls crumble.

And now she was a woman. And he would never see her happy again.  
He put Rin in a position so she was leaning against him, and he shot his hand out behind him – a trail of light following the path his fingers had taken. And then the light took on their own form and shot in the man's direction, piercing him in the heart.

The stranger spluttered for a moment in shock, and then fell still as the light disappeared. Sesshoumaru glared in the dead mans' direction, his fangs bared. But Rin began falling to the ground and he lost his concentration. He caught her just in time and began to head deep into the forest.

He didn't know what to do now, or where to go. He didn't know whether to find Jaken – he certainly didn't want his company, he just wanted someone to agree with him and realise that yes, this girl was Rin.

Sesshoumaru kept walking without looking back. His grip tightened on Rin and he pulled her close to him. He looked down into her now mature face, and his gaze wavered. No matter what he had hoped for the future, he couldn't let himself think of it now. Rin would probably still have a seven-year-old mind, no matter what form her body was.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. He would find shelter for later tonight, and he would wait for Rin to come round. After all – she was the only one who could calm him now. The only one who would provide reason.

But for now, she needed to rest.

* * *

Rin's eyes fluttered open. For a moment everything seemed to be blurry, but then she focused. She was lying in an abandoned building – possibly a shrine. She didn't know how she had gotten there, she seemed to remember running through a clearing.

And as she looked through the doorway, she could see it was night and the stars were illuminating the sky above. Her eyes sparkled and she made her way outside, surprised the doorframe suddenly seemed so small. She seemed to fill it as she walked through, when all the doorframes she remembered previously stepping through were more than double her height.

In fact, the whole _world_ seemed smaller. She remembered the trees being much larger… "Where…?"  
There was a movement on her left and Rin's head jerked in its direction.  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of the shrine porch – staring up at her with wide eyes.

Wait. Staring _up_? Normally, even when he was sat down, they were at the same eye-level. But he was staring up at her with wide eyes, trying but failing to keep his expression neutral.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. They were trapped in an endless silence. Rin slowly looked down and saw she was wearing a new kimono – a white one that hugged her body perfectly, giving her no freedom to move. She stared down at it, puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" she said softly. "What happened?"  
She looked back up, but Sesshoumaru was now staring up at the sky, apparently ignoring her or not wanting to answer her. Rin was used to his silence – to her it was elegant. Beautiful. But now she felt uncomfortable.

Then she remembered. Running into the clearing, feeling herself freeze up and seeing the strange blue light engulf her. And then… darkness. What had happened? Why did she feel so different?

There were other things about herself that were different too. Her hair felt longer – and as she clutched at her ponytail she noticed that it was longer too. The ground was much further away from her as she remembered it. Looking down, her legs and body were much longer – she'd grown. And there was something different about her chest too. It was no longer flat.

She quickly peeked down her kimono to see if there were any sheets or leaves bunched up there, but instead she saw two mounds of flesh. She blinked furiously and then stared back up at Sesshoumaru – who was now facing her once more. His breaths were coming faster and a blush was tinting his cheeks.

Rin couldn't ever recall Sesshoumaru blushing. Her mouth opened. "I–" she began, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. He made a gesture with his hand that read: stop, and he spoke for her. "Rin,"

"Hai?" Rin replied immediately, cupping her hands in her lap.

It seemed to pain Sesshoumaru to look at her. His eyes kept trying to look away. Rin had never known him like this, and she was pretty sure Jaken would agree with her there. He was acting completely out of character. Was he uncomfortable?

"What do you want most in the world?" he asked softly, looking back down at the boards of the porch.  
Rin opened her mouth to speak, then shut it quickly. Sesshoumaru's blush had faded, but now one was creeping up her own face.

_To be with you someday… _her mind responded.

Sesshoumaru glanced up. "Rin?" he prompted.  
Rin began stammering, knocked from her daydreams. "Uh… uh… t-to be older," she blurted out, nodding fervently. In truth, this was only part of what she wanted most, but if she were older then maybe Sesshoumaru would _like_ her more. Maybe… just maybe–

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and looked up at the sky. It was a while before he spoke.  
Rin stood, tense, waiting for his reply. She fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling the cold night air surround her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in the night. His expression was grim.  
"You've gotten your wish, Rin." He said softly before slipping off the porch – vanishing into the forest.


End file.
